


Blind

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Arguing, AvaLance, Blind Character, Blindness, F/F, Future, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Sara’s powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Sara can’t see and it freaks both her and Ava out.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Blind

A look of horror appeared on Ava’s face as she entered the gym and saw Sara twirling one of the knives from her favourite set around her fingers, before throwing it at the wall and hitting it perfectly.   
  


“Don’t give me that look,” Sara groaned as she turned around to face her girlfriend.   
  


“what look?” Ava replied, trying to sound innocent.   
  


Sara motioned towards her. “That look of pure horror you get, when you’re afraid of something bad happening to someone.”

“Fine, you know me too well,” Ava gave in, “I’m just worried, Sara. You fainted and were in a coma for three days.”

”I’m fine,” the shorter blonde tried to argue.   
  


Her girlfriend wasn’t accepting that though. “How can you say that, Sara? You went face to face with Charlie’s sister and from what she told me you could have died.”

Sara shrugged. “I didn’t die. I’m right here,” she assured her, taking Ava’s hands in hers for emphasis. 

“Yes, but we still don’t know the extend of the damage she did,” Ava argued.   
  


“I’m fine,” Sara said once more, not even convincing herself anymore.

Ava rolled her eyes angrily at her. “Will you stop saying that,” she almost yelled. “You’ve been in a coma and now you can’t see and who knows what else is wrong with you.”   
  


Angry tears rolled down the taller woman’s cheeks. Sara sighed and pulled her into her arms. “I’m sorry, I’m just so scared,” Ava admitted.

Sara shushed her, not letting her go. “Don’t worry. You won’t loose me,” she promised.

Ava shook her head. “You can’t promise me that,” she argued sadly.

”Actually,” Sara countered, “Gideon found out the flashes I’ve been seeing are from the future, so I can actually promise you that.”   
  


“Is that why you’re still able to hit the target even though you can’t see it?” Ava wondered.   
  


Sara shook her head, a look of betrayal on her face. “That is years and years of practice, a lot of concentration, focussing on my other senses,” she smirked proudly as she added, “and, you know, pure talent.”   
  


Ava laughed genuinely, for the first time since Sara collapsed. “Only you’d be proud to have that as a talent.”   
  


Sara’s look was even more offended then before. “So you don’t think it’s sexy then?”   
  


The taller blonde shrugged. “I never said that.”   
  


Another proud smirk appeared on Sara’s face. “So, is that what you’ve been doing then? Practicing your talent?”   
  


The captain sighed and shook her head. “It’s a way to clear my head,” she admitted. “I’m scared too, Ava. I don’t know what is happening to me or why and I don’t want to loose you or the team.”   
  


She sighed and turned around, fidgeting with another one of her knives. “What if she attacks again? I can’t even see right now. How the hell am I supposed to keep my team, my family, you, safe?”   
  


Gently, Ava took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “I don’t know, babe. But we’ll figure it out together. That’s the only way we can win this fight.”   
  


After that talk, both blondes were feeling a bit better. They knew they were stronger together. They might not have a solution right now, but they knew they would succeed together and for now that was enough to calm both of them down. 


End file.
